


荒谬的阴谋

by Blue3maple



Category: GTA - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue3maple/pseuds/Blue3maple
Summary: 我试图让所有的GTA角色聚在一起，但是我又疯狂又无聊:我英语很差:(< br /> OOC！OOC！OOC！





	荒谬的阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> 我试图让所有的GTA角色聚在一起，但是我又疯狂又无聊:我英语很差:(< br /> OOC！OOC！OOC！

这是一个雨天。在洛斯桑托斯很少这样。街上的人们冲进他们的家或公司，只是无家可归的人想找个地方藏雨，寻找“宝藏”。该死的人CJ抱怨道。他刚从拉斯文图拉回来，1995年，又发生了一场骚乱，格罗夫街已经衰落。甜甜不见了。然后CJ不得不离开洛斯桑托斯，来到拉斯文图拉。伍齐接受了他，他的妹妹和姻亲结婚后去了圣菲耶罗。巴拉斯幸存了下来，他们变得更加强大。“到此为止。”伍齐说，“然后呢？CJI问道......“没什么。”这样，CJ作为四个格拉贡斯赌场的保安人员而出名。直到那天。CJ很惊讶他收到了一条短信，上面写道:“更多关于暴乱和甜蜜的事情，如果你想知道的话，请回到伦敦警察局。”。所以现在他正站在他妈妈的家门前。他试图用钥匙开门，但失败了。”妈的。”他把钥匙重重地丢在地上，但还是叹了口气，捡起来。突然，CJ听到几声枪响，伴随着喊声:“格罗夫街！”他迅速掏出枪，瞄准敌人开枪。但是随着越来越多的民谣聚集在一起，CJ逐渐无法跟上人群。”怎么了？"这两个年轻人开枪打了他，并向他靠近。"我不知道。" CJ回答道. "但我们要做的就是结束这场该死的战争！“他们单位和枪战在一起。当雨停时，他们会到达一个安全的地方。CJ瘫坐在地上。水溅了他一身。”谢谢你。"但是CJ惊讶地看到这两个人瞄准了他. "你是谁？”“卡尔·约翰逊，这里的人以前叫我CJ。" < p>

"CJ！？“其中一个看起来很棒。然后另一个了解情况，他们把枪收起来。我们是格罗夫的新成员。然后他们自我介绍:我叫富兰克林·克林顿，这是拉马·戴维斯·德。" 


End file.
